


Desire

by casismymrdarcy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Pining, Pining Dean Winchester, this fic is basically Dean getting his head out of his head and act on his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casismymrdarcy/pseuds/casismymrdarcy
Summary: Dean Winchester was knocked down during a fight with some creature who uses its power to put Dean into dream state where his experience his deepest desire while the creature sucks the life force out of him.Waking up, the dream still haunts him although he attempt to push it away. In the end he needs to decide whether to let it go and continue to dwell on what could have been or to pull his head out of his ass and makes his dream come true.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Desire

When Dean’s wooden stake has been swat by the creature, he knows he’s _screwed_. The creature can only be killed by the wooden stake carved from an ash tree and now the stake has gone, rolling on the forest ground nowhere to be found. Meanwhile Sam is still unconscious after being knocked down by the angry creature.

Desperate, he unloads several rounds of bullets onto the dark figure but the attempt turns out futile as the creature remains unmoving. It’s suddenly on top of Dean, pushing him to the ground, cradling his face with its claw like hands.

The books they read during the research say when the creature uses its power the deepest desire would be shown, alluding the owner into a dreamlike state, making them unaware of their life being sucked dry.

However the books didn’t mention that the dream was played incredibly real.

The forest floor melted away and now Dean is in front of Cas’s bedroom door back in the bunker. He knocks at the door, hearing some rustling noise inside. Slowly the door knob turns and Cas is standing behind the door, eyes wild and confused. In mere second, Dean crashes his lips on Cas, starting a passionate make out session. Their hands grab onto each other, undoing the buttons, lifting the shirts, eager to remove any clothing items, dying for skin to skin contact. Dean kick the door close before they stumbled onto the bed and-

Dean is gasping for air, head beading with sweats when he opens up his eyes. Sam is standing above him, wooden stake in hand. The creature is gone, only ashes left behind, some of the residue still on Dean. 

Some quick clean up of the scene, Sam and Dean head back to the bunker. Sam falls asleep after a few minutes on the car ride. The silence has made Dean’s mind reels back to the desire fueled dream. It feels so real, the taste of Cas’s lips, his hands on Dean skin...

Dean shakes his head in an attempt to drown his wandering thoughts.

_ “The dream is just a fucking mind trick. Cas is my best friend, nothing more,” _

He repeated the words like some sort of mantra, silently thankful that Sam is too deep in his slumber to notice. However, he knows deep down it’s just a lie especially when after Cas heals their cuts and bruises that morning those quick touches to his arm leaves Dean wanting more.

Both Sam and Cas have been asking about his encounter. Through gritted teeth he lies, telling them all he saw in that dream was him on the beach. Some excuses thrown out on how tired he is has effectively shut down any further discussion. He grabs a couple of beers and cooped up the entire day in his bedroom.

Afraid of what solitude would do, he tries to drown the bubbling desire by watching his comfort movies. This ultimately fails, when he realizes he has been staring empty eyes at the screen for the past forty minutes.

Castiel. Cas. Cas with his piercing blue eyes. Cas with deadpan looks and blunt remarks. Cas all soft and badass roll into one. Cas’s smile, very rare, but when he does smile, it’s like the whole world has been a little bit brighter that day.

Dean? Layer and layers of self hatred buried, anger and hatred driving him, still living until now out of spite, tainted, is he worthy enough for Cas?

_ Fuck it. So what if he’s not worth it. _

Dean rises quickly from his bed and heads out into the corridor, walking quickly and at last stopping in front of Cas's bedroom door. 

He takes a deep breath and knocks.

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking finally.


End file.
